A docbase management system is a complicated software system adapted to organize, manage, secure, store and show massive electronic documents. In conventional docbase management systems, all document data are stored in a single file and the data are updated and queried by accessing the file. However, along with the continuous increase of quantity of information, the document data stored in the docbase management system increases sharply. When mass amount of data are stored in a single file, update and query of the data become very complicated, and the contents in which a user is interested cannot be located in a short time, i.e., the efficiency of content extraction is low. It can be seen that the conventional storage manner is not suitable for mass amount of data which is increasing continuously.